


Jealous

by heavy_cream



Series: The Unraveling of Spring [5]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Jealous Kotetsu, Jealousy, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, but Barnaby is really into it, but also just 4k words of fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavy_cream/pseuds/heavy_cream
Summary: “You want me,“ Kotetsu murmured and he took hold of Bunny’s cock, started tugging at it. Watching this man, so cool and composed, so collected, lose himself in pleasure like this. Kotetsu gritted his teeth, stroked him harder. “Tell me you want me,” Kotetsu ordered, one hand snaking around Bunny’s back to pull him down to place a rough, ruthless kiss against his lips. “Tell me you want me, you want this, all of this.”“Yes, yes, god yes.,” Bunny whimpered. “I want this, I want you, always”
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Series: The Unraveling of Spring [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691416
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Woefully unbetaed and unedited. Take it raw.

Kotetsu changed the channels without really looking at anything, and yawned for the tenth time in a row. Nights were so boring when Bunny wasn’t around. He was out for a solo photo-shoot, something about swimsuits or whatever, and he had called in saying he’d be going out for dinner with the crew. He let out a sigh and pouted at nothing in particular. He’d gotten so used already to spending most of his time with Bunny, and it just simply felt strange to not see him for an entire day. 

Maybe he should just go to sleep, instead of moping around because he was missing Bunny, since it was late already. He was thinking just that when he landed on one of the gossip channels, and he’d have flicked through them if he hadn’t seen the object of his affection, displayed right there, stepping into a restaurant. With a man. A very handsome man. A very handsome man he knew well enough, had worked with him, model and sports-goods mogul, Anthony Hawthorne. 

He turned up the volume quickly and sat up, wide awake now.

“…we said before, the inauguration of “Contour”, Chef Silverstone’s highly anticipated and exclusive new restaurant has been littered by big names only! Movie stars, socialites, and everybody who’s anybody in Sternbild has made an appearance, including a hero or two, as we just saw. And now back to the studio with-“

Kotetsu muted the television again and just simply stared. For a moment, he couldn’t even really pinpoint a thought or an emotion, he just felt very… not good. Driven by the need of doing something, anything, he stood up and tidied his living room, picking up bottles and cans and bringing them to the counter in the kitchen. 

He felt somehow betrayed but it’s not like Bunny had lied to him. He did call to say that he was going out for dinner and it made sense for it to be Anthony, a frequent work contact, even if he hadn't mentioned it in the call. And now that he thought about it, Bunny had said they were going to a new place. So really, he hadn’t lied, hadn’t kept it from him, but he still felt somehow… cheated. 

Annoyed at that word he viciously smashed the can in his hand. What the hell was he talking about? Bunny would never do that to him, go behind his back, lie to him and cheat. He wasn’t a two-timer, he wouldn’t fabricate elaborate scenarios to go see someone else.

But still, the thoughts swirled in his head. Maybe he wasn’t coming over tonight because he was going to someone else apartment. Maybe he hadn’t told Kotetsu about the restaurant because he was such an embarrassment to have around when it came to events like that. Maybe he just wanted to have a taste of what it was like to be with someone who knew how to wine and dine in a fancy way. Maybe-

Kotetsu stopped. 

Maybe he should just stop thinking so little about his partner and lover, who had never done anything to warrant such blatant lack of trust. Annoyed at himself, his feelings, the situation, he kicked a wall. See, that’s why he really shouldn’t be left on his own, he’d start thinking stupid things that led nowhere because, in the end, he was just being jealous and needy for no reason at all.

He was broodingly considering calling up Antonio to go and get some drinks (okay, shitfaced drunk) when he heard the door open. Knowing that it could possibly be only one person, he turned around and sure enough, Bunny stepped in.

“Hi,” Bunny greeted surprised to still see him up but smiled. “I thought you’d be asleep by now.”

“Not yet,” Kotetsu replied feeling awkward and uncomfortable and annoyed all at once. It was horrible. “I thought you were going to your place.”

Bunny frowned feeling like something was off but shrugged it off. “I was but in the middle of dinner I started to miss you,” he said warmly, shrugging out of his jacket and stepped closer.

“Speaking of, how was it?” Kotetsu asked, moving back to the kitchen in the pretense to throw away the bottles and cans he’d piled up before.

“How was what?”

“Dinner. You said you were going to that new place.”

“It was alright I suppose. A bit too pretentious but maybe it’s because it was opening night,” Bunny replied and wrapped his arms around Tiger, pressing his face against his back. “Besides I wasn’t paying much attention to my meal.”

“The company was too distracting? Who did you go with anyway,” Kotetsu wondered, ignoring the hug, not really knowing why he was playing that stupid mind-game in the first place.

“It was just Anthony in the end, since Margarite and Barbara stayed behind for another shoot. They wanted to take advantage of the clear night sky.”

“Ah, I see.”

This time Barnaby sighed and released Kotetsu. “If you didn’t want me here, you should have just said so.”

Kotetsu let out a frustrated sound, turned around and grabbed Bunny’s wrists. “No, no,” he said quickly, rubbing his thumbs against the pulse. “I’m being stupid- it’s fine. I’m glad you came.”

“Are you sure? I feel like I’m in the way.”

He took a deep breath. He’d been moping around being an idiot for no reason, wishing for Bunny, and now he was there and he was making him feel unwelcomed. How much more of an idiot could he possibly be?

“You are not in the way, you are never in the way. I’m just being an idiot tonight, I’m sorry.”

“You are always being an idiot,” Bunny replied softly but stepped closer.

Kotetsu smiled. “True. How about, I start apologizing, by greeting you properly.”

“That would be nice,” Bunny murmured already leaning in close, only to be interrupted by his phone. “Oh, it’s Anthony.”

“Anthony,” Kotetsu repeated with a growl but Bunny was already answering the call.

“Hello…. No it’s alright, don’t-” Kotetsu watched as Bunny laughed, his annoyance returning ten-fold. “Don’t worry about it, you weren’t interrupting anything -”

Okay, that’s it.

Kotetsu grabbed Bunny’s phone and simply hung up the call. Bunny gaped at him.

“What was that?”

“Is that right?” Kotetsu asked ignoring his question, his voice dangerously low as he tugged Bunny forward by one of his wrists.

“Is what right? What are you doing?” Bunny asked startled and annoyed and confused, wondering what the hell had gotten into Kotetsu.

“He wasn’t interrupting anything?” Kotetsu almost sneered and then grabbing a fistful of Bunny’s hair crushed their mouths together in a brief kiss that was pure heat and dominance. “Is this nothing to you then?” He asked again before resuming the kiss, and Barnaby tried to catch his breath, tried to make any sort of sense out of it all. 

“What’s gotten into you?” He asked breaking the kiss but Kotetsu was suddenly all over him. His hands were traveling possessively up his sides, his back, pushing him close, pressing their bodies together. He pushed Bunny back, forcing him to take a step, and took advantage of his momentary lack of balance to push his own leg between Barnaby’s. His hands traveled below his hips and digging his hands into the flesh, he pushed Bunny closer to him, grinding him against his thigh.

“What are you-oh god- let me,” Bunny panted feeling both confused and aroused and tried to free himself, but no luck. Kotetsu had an iron grip on him, and he was doing that thing he did with his tongue behind his ear. That thing that made his knees weak and his mind blurry and now his own hands were pulling Kotetsu closer instead of pushing him away. But then Kotetsu went very still. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Your smell-“

“What?”

“Your smell, it’s different.”

“I used some of Anthony’s cologne, it was one of the new products we were-” Bunny was interrupted though by Kotetsu’s growl. Kotetsu was beyond annoyed now, he was pissed off, hearing that name so many times in one night was infuriating. Following pure instinct, he started to tug Bunny’s shirt, ripping it open heedless of the buttons.

“Kotetsu, damn it- what are you doing?”

“You smell of him and smoke,” and he hated it. He kissed Bunny again, sloppily, angrily, while his hands finally touched the warm skin. He was going to erase those scents, those traces of others until all there was, was just Bunny.

He removed Bunny’s ruined shirt and pushed him with hands and kisses and body towards the back of the couch while he unhooked the belt, his trousers. The moment there was even the briefest of space, he dove his hand inside the tight, black underwear. It pleased him that Bunny was already hard and hot, surging into his hand with just the lightest of touches. 

“God, Kotetsu, wait,” Bunny panted out, bracing his hands against the couch, but Kotetsu wasn’t listening. He pushed down his trousers and underwear, just enough to take out his erection and stroke it, his finger trailing over the slit at the head, where precome already dewed. 

“You have no right-“ Kotetsu growled against the neck where his sucking and biting had aroused small bruises, “-to smell of another man, except me,” he finished roughly close to Bunny’s ear and tugged on the lobe to emphasize his point. Barnaby’s knees went weak and he shuddered. This was unlike anything they had ever done before and he couldn’t even think, he could barely breathe. Sure they’d been rough before, adventurous and wild, but this was different. This was about possessing and watching this usual mellow man on a frenzy to dominate him, was wildly, recklessly arousing. 

Kotetsu increased the speed of his strokes, the pressure of his hand, setting up a pace that brought Barnaby to the brink of orgasm at an embarrassing speed. 

“K-Ko- not so fast-“

“Yes, fast,” Kotetsu murmured close to one ear, running his tongue along the shell so that it truly felt as if Bunny had no real choice whether to come or not. It really didn’t take long, just a few moments later he came in a sudden, almost brutal orgasm that buckled his knees and he’d surely have fallen if Kotetsu hadn’t been holding him tight.

“Good,” Kotetsu purred lifting his hand to lick at the pearly strands sticking on his fingers and then kissed Bunny so that the tastes mingled into something Kotetsu thought was akin to heaven. “Very good.”

Barnaby tried to lift his arms, to wrap them around Kotetsu, but he was feeling slightly dizzy and his breath refused to even out and he still felt as if he’d fall down if he let go of the couch. Kotetsu took advantage to help Bunny out of his clothes properly. He crouched to untie the shoes, and pull off trousers and underwear and then very unceremoniously threw Bunny over his shoulder.

“Wha- wait- Kotetsu,” Bunny complained squirming and Kotetsu simply spanked him once, making him yelp.

“Quiet, I’m not done yet.”

Bunny wanted to complain, he really did, but there were too many unexpected things happening at once and he had the peculiar sensation of basking in the afterglow and being aroused at the same time. He was dumped unceremoniously onto the bed and watched as Kotetsu started to take his clothes off, his eyes never leaving him. Those usually amused, easy-going features with the warm-honey eyes were different today. Serious, focused and the warmth in those eyes had been replaced with something smoldering and hot and possessive. 

Kotetsu unbuttoned his shirt, in hasty precise movements without taking it off, unhooked his trousers and stepped out of them. Bunny just stared somehow not being able to move, captivated by this strange aura of dominance Kotetsu was giving off.

“On your knees,” he said and Bunny blinked surprised.

“What-“

“You know how,” Kotetsu said grabbing him by the hip and rolling him over and Bunny slowly got on his knees, feeling so incredibly aroused by it all. Even in his urge to dominate and own, Kotetsu took his time preparing Bunny, because it wasn’t about simply taking him, it was about making Bunny want it, and when he started to lean into his touch, he smirked. 

He lubed himself up, aligned himself to Bunny’s entrance and slowly pushed in, letting Bunny do most of the work. When he was fully sheathed he let out a deep groan of satisfaction and ran a hand over the slope of his back. He went perfectly still and watched how Bunny squirmed a bit before he looked back over his shoulder. The face, a mixture between arousal and love, pleased Kotetsu. 

“Go on then,” he said roughly, squeezing one cheek, and the order was obvious in his voice. Bunny whimpered and warred between lust and pride. Frustrated he let out a groan, knowing that lust would win, and he started to roll his hips, hiding his face in the covers as he swayed back and forth, undulating his hips, seeking his own pleasure certainly, but mostly trying desperately to give it. 

“Good,” Kotetsu crooned in a deep growly, one that Bunny rarely got to hear and that was wrecking his libido. He couldn’t see it, but he knew that Kotetsu was watching how he slid in and out of him, could tell by how his hands spread his cheeks. 

Kotetsu watched how Bunny arched his back, rolled his hips, listened eagerly to those delicious little noises he was doing, and decided he needed more. “Is that all?” he asked, his voice the one of a man who was clearly no impressed.

“This position- difficult,” Bunny explained between breaths and Kotetsu smirked. He leaned over to wrap a strong arm around Bunny’s chest and pulled him up, so that they were now pressed back to chest.

Kotetsu bit one shoulder, traced his lips upwards close to an ear, while his hands were spread out over Bunny’s lower abdomen. Bunny threw his head back and started moving again, hoping that Kotetsu would take mercy of him and touch his cock which was achingly hard already. 

“It’s too difficult, you say? You don’t want to please me then?” Kotetsu asked close to Bunny’s ear and the other man shook his head.

“I-I do- just-“ he tried to explain and keep moving at the same time but it seemed as if his brain had decided he could do only one at the time and really how could he possibly choose talk now when every inch of his body was just focused on that one spot where Kotetsu was possessing him.

“I see,” Kotetsu murmured and then taking hold of his hips, he simply slipped out. But let out a whimper of protest but Kotetsu had already moved away, lying on the bed, propped up high against the pillows.

“Come on then, I’ll make it easier,” Kotetsu said stroking his cock as he did, the invitation more than clear. Bunny felt eager, nervous, so wickedly aroused, he shook with all of it as he crawled on top of him, reaching down to take a hold of his cock and then slowly started to lower himself on Kotetsu, who simply shot up his hips, burying himself deep in Bunny in one swift move that made him cry out. 

“What are you taking so long for? You are more than ready for me.”

“God Kotetsu-“ Bunny sobbed and shuddered, his hips twitching as if he couldn’t keep them still.

“Now,” he continued splaying his fingers over his hips, digging them into the flesh, “please me,” he ordered huskily. Bunny groaned, the arousal was going to kill him. Placing his hands on Kotetsu’s chest, he started to move, finding his rhythm, one that would please Kotetsu. Every time he lifted his hips he increased the pace, every time he lowered them, he slammed down harder. He watched Kotetsu, tried to see what was pleasing him. He changed the movement towards a circling motion and cried out himself when the change made Kotetsu stroke his prostate more often. He threw his head back then, moaning and whimpering with abandon, going faster each time, his cock bobbing between them. 

“You want me,“ Kotetsu murmured and he took hold of Bunny’s cock, started tugging at it. Watching this man, so cool and composed, so collected, lose himself in pleasure like this. Kotetsu gritted his teeth, stroked him harder. “Tell me you want me,” Kotetsu ordered, one hand snaking around Bunny’s back to pull him down to place a rough, ruthless kiss against his lips. “Tell me you want me, you want this, all of this.”

“Yes, yes, god yes.,” Bunny whimpered. “I want this, I want you, always,” Bunny panted against his lips, not able to contain his moans as he rode Kotetsu, spurred on by the looks, the words, those strong hands grabbing his hips. He surrendered to this man, his man, body, heart, and soul. 

Kotetsu growled gritted his teeth as Bunny sped up, as those dirty little noises between became louder. With no warning other than a frustrated groan, Kotetsu flipped them over, anchoring his hands next to Bunny’s head. 

He set up a merciless pace one that had him panting and Bunny cry out with pleasure. He watched eagerly how Bunny squirmed under him, tried to match thrust for thrust, how his hands fisted the sheets. It was too much, so much, Bunny’s mind was gone and all there was, was this terrible overwhelming urge to come. He reached down with shaky eager hands, and started to stroke himself, being so close to finishing, only to have his wrist grabbed roughly, pulling it away. 

“No, you’ll come like this, just from me.”

Bunny cried out. “Oh god, please, please, I have to- I need to-”

“Then come,” Kotetsu taunted, and hooked Bunny’s legs over his arms and pushed forwards, bending him almost in two, opening him up wider, sliding in deeper. A slight change of angle had Bunny scream out again and Kotetsu kept thrusting that one spot over and over.

“Kotetsu-“ 

“Tell me you are mine,” Kotetsu panted out his own release just imminent. “You belong to me, only me.”

“Yours,” Bunny panted out even as he felt himself losing his mind, “yours, yours- only- ever ah!“ he ended his sentence in a choked up groan as his vision went white and his body arched up in a tense little bridge of sheer pleasure, coming so hard it stole his breath, spurting over his belly thick strands of pearly come. Kotetsu never stopped moving, fucking him through his orgasm and Barnaby felt like he would never stop coming, each thrust bringing out another twitch of his utterly spent cock. And even through his fogged up sense, he heard Kotetsu speak. 

”Tell me, tell me I’m-“ 

With the last bit of energy he had left he lifted a hand, pressed it against Kotetsu cheek, understanding -god knows how- what Kotetsu was asking of him.

“Mine,“ he said, and watched as Kotetsu suddenly came, watched as he bowed over him, feeling complete at last.

“Bunny, Bunny, Bunny-“ Kotetsu repeated as if it was his mantra, as if his name was the only thing keeping him sane as he spilled himself deep within his lover, his man. He released his legs then, collapsing then on top of Bunny. His hips kept jerking forwards, as if reluctant to leave the warmth. He focused all his energy on breathing, listening to Bunny’s wild heartbeat underneath him. Needing the tenderness out of a sudden, he lifted himself up to seek Bunny’s lips, kissing him softly, deeply, rolling to his side to embrace him. 

Bunny let himself be wrapped in an inescapable embrace, curling into the warmth, into the softness, letting, at last, sleep claim him as well.

***

Bunny woke up feeling sore, bleary, warm and wonderful all at once. He tried to move but realized he was still pinned tightly against Kotetsu chest, his large strong arms surrounding him. The movement however was enough to stir Kotetsu who moved to nuzzle Bunny’s hair.

“Mornin’,” he mumbled mostly asleep, his voice rough and deep. “How are you feeling,“ he asked and brushed a hand down Bunny’s back, who arched into the touch like he always did. 

“I feel I should be asking you that question.”

Kotetsu brought him closer to bury his nose in the blond curls as if seeking comfort before leaning back to look at him. Bunny blinked against the sun that fell into his eyes, trying to focus his nearsighted gaze and noticed that Kotetsu was looking at his neck.

“I’m sorry,” Kotetsu said trailing his fingers over the faint bruises left on the pale skin. “I was rough.” 

“You were something alright,” Bunny replied and waited to see if Kotetsu was going to offer any sort of explanation. “I’m not complaining” he added after a moment, “just a bit surprised. Didn’t think you were the jealous type.”

Kotetsu curled his lip and looked at a spot somewhere above Bunny’s shoulder. “I’m not,” he mumbled annoyed.

“Right,” Bunny drawled raising a brow and Kotetsu felt his face grow warm out of embarrassment and a tiny bit of regret.

“I’m not, really,” Kotetsu repeated at Bunny’s skeptic look, “it’s just… I don’t like him.”

“Who?”

“Him!”

“Anthony?”

Kotetsu curled his lip because he really hated hearing a naked Bunny, his naked Bunny, say another man’s name in bed. “Yes, him.”

Barnaby blinked confused and sat up. “You’ve known him for years!”

“So?”

“And you seemed to get along fine before.”

“Yeah, well, you and I weren’t doing… this before,” Kotetsu said waving a hand between them. Bunny looked at him for a moment, trying to unravel what he was actually trying to say. 

“So, now that we are doing… this, I’m untrustworthy?” Barnaby asked and Kotetsu sat up.

“No, no,” he said quickly, running his hands down Bunny’s arms. “I’m not saying that at all. I trust you Bunny, with everything.”

“Then what?”

“It’s just that… he is so perfect.”

“Perfect…”

“Yes!” Kotetsu snarled as if it were a personal insult. “He’s always nice and he always says the right thing at the right time, he gets along with everyone, and he is always well dressed, and he is the kind of guy who always has that right story to tell, you know? The one that is always funny and memorable. And he has that stupid hair and stupid smile,” he ranted on, annoyed by it all. Bunny blinked surprised first and then narrowed his eyes, an idea forming in his head.

“He is everything you are not.”

Kotetsu sulked, crossing his arms over his bare chest. “You don’t have to point it out.”

Bunny stared at him for a moment before he started laughing, which only made Kotetsu sulk harder, his fingers digging into his own flesh.

“God- you are-“ Barnaby started to say in between laughs, “you are so dense!”

“Hey!”

Bunny smiled and placed his hands on Kotetsu's crossed forearms. “Don’t you see, that that’s exactly why there is no reason to worry at all?”

“Huh?”

“Kotetsu, it’s precisely because you are who you are that I want to be with you. So the fact that he is everything you are not, just makes it even less likely for me to ever be interested in him.”

“That’s-“ _not what I worry about_ , Kotetsu didn't say. Kotetsu looked at Bunny and for a moment he let his real fears run through his head. _How can I tell you that I’m terrified of losing you again? How can I tell you that this is all I have to give and at times I worry that it isn’t enough? How can I tell you that the fear of you leaving me, sometimes paralyzes me and stops my heart?_ He couldn’t say it, because voicing those fears would make them real, wouldn’t it? 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Kotetsu jerked slightly and Bunny took his hands to fold them in between his own, lifting them to his mouth to place a kiss on his fingers. 

“Bunny,” he said his voice breaking off before he could even finish what he wanted to say. _Stay with me forever. Don’t let me go. Never leave me._ But he seemed to understand even without the words, because he moved closer until he straddled Kotetsu and embraced him.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen ya'll, I don't really care for jealousy, but hot damn if possessiveness doesn't do it for me. And also Bunny clearly lol. Also this story seems like it ends abruptly but I don't know what else to add to it so. *shrug* Maybe later I will come up with some sort of after-scene that's full of schmoop.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the porn.


End file.
